A week with Fax
by Fax
Summary: this is my first fan fic so no harsh comments please but please R&R mainly the seconed R but of course you have to do the first R to do the seconed so just R&R thank you


hello!!! it is me!!!!.......wait i forgot, it's my first fic. oh well  
my fic:  
characters: Fax, the most important character, the coolest all around guy, the best person ever, the narrator, the chief executive of office, ceo, writer of this fic, not named after a fax machine....etc. more but would probably take up whole page.

Kendansa: second best character, cousin, co ceo., illustrator, and more.... (not as much as awesome as Fax though!)

background people: Ethan, Alex, Will (show up later on)

co background people: Kendansa's friends (also show up later on(need names ken!)  
and many others

but lastly...my cousin nick or Gorilas, which he soon shall be(maniacal laugh(Kendansa joins(everyone else joins(nick joins but every one stops as soon as he does))))  
more to come!!

this story is mainly about picking on nick. (written in script format)  
beginning:

Hello!

End

* * *

how did you like it? cricket chirps  
u didn't... sniffs ...like it? WWWWAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! runs into room crying, can be heard talking about how long it took him to work on it between sobs.  
Kendansa: uhhh ;;; there Will be a short brake on...uh... on... ummm...oh yeah! archery by me!  
target/ nick: wait a sec this isn't fair? is it?  
Kendansa: of course it is! silly! here's a banana to defend yourself...ready go!! sound's heard of screaming and maniacal laughter  
meanwhile in Fax's room  
Will: Fax if you don't go back out there your cousin Will be killed!  
Fax: face lights up really?!  
Will:... no --;;  
Fax: dangit!  
Alex in background playing WOW (world of war craft) Ethan dancing to DDR  
Will: I'm afraid I'm going to have to salute you  
Fax: what?!!???  
Will: ready?  
Fax: wait I'll go, just don't salute me ok?  
Will: good

(A/N saluting is an inside joke)  
outside, scratches are on nicks shirt, everywhere there are arrows.  
Kendansa: how did you avoid all of them?  
Nick: simple really, I just used this motion whole screen goes black, white letters read "this part has been taken out for your sanity of mind" goes back to normal screen  
Kendansa: Kendansa knocked out on the ground  
Nick: sweeeet!!  
Fax: what the heck did you do?  
Nick: uhhh  
Ethan runs out from backstage and pours revival water on Kendansa, words appear "party member "Kendansa" revived  
Fax: I hate those freagin words!!!  
Ethan leaves swiftly  
Nick: I did this motionsame thing happens, Fax and Kendansa both knocked out Ethan and Stephanie come and pour revival water on both, then leave words appear again  
Kendansa juts up and shoots an arrow at Fax by accident of course)  
Fax avoids barley, hits nick in forehead (true target hit)  
Ken, Fax: Yey!!!  
Nick: hey! what's up?  
Everyone face vaults  
Nick: what?  
Will: how...is...he... alive? oh well pulls out gun sword thingy I designed it myself see look at the details shows notebook paper with drawing and details  
everyone: --;;  
Will: it has a automatic fire and a short-sword and a dagger and a laser scope and a...(goes on and on for a while) stands next to nick lets see if the shotgun ability works pistol makes a grinding sound ready? I don't know how strong it is? Presses trigger................................  
why the heck isn't it working? Maybe it's this, no, or that? That must be it...no.  
Fax: um maybe you should take the safeguard off  
Will: a safeguard? Oh yeah makes clicking noise stand back everyone nick steps away  
Kendansa: not you nick  
Nick: oh ok  
a loudshot is heard and it cuts to a seen where you see birds fly from the trees  
nick: Xx head is several pieces disconnected from body  
Will: it works! Fax and Kendansa and Ethan dancing around in joy  
Alex:Ftards  
Nick: hey everyone! Everyone stares in amazement what? Did I fart?  
Ethan: hey look the body is gone.  
Nick: someone must've taken it to somewhere else  
Fax: wow...not enthusiastically now we have two geniuses to deal with  
Ethan: someone call me?  
Kendansa: falls to the ground and starts laughing  
Nick: falls to ground suddenly and dies  
Fax: what else is new.--  
Will: watch this everyone! Shoots at nick's dead body it looks like he's having seizures  
Alex: hey everyone I leveled up to 25!!!!  
Everyone: goes back to what they're doing  
nick: so what do you want to do today?  
Ethan: play DDR!!  
Nick: too hard  
Will: shoot you!!  
nick: too painful  
Alex:busy playing wow  
Nick: can i play?

Alex: no

Nick: why not?

Alex: no

Nick: fine

(A/N: rewriting on the internet makes the spacing hard)  
Kendansa: write stories and draw pictures  
Nick: ok! Later look a new story about hamsters!  
Kendansa: lemme see...takes story, reads few lines, sticks to end of arrow, sets aflame, and shoots it as hard as she can, as far away as she can.  
Nick: wait...  
Kendansa: lets try drawing ok?  
later  
Nick: look at my picture  
Fax: what is it? a cat? a dog?...no wait I know what it is. sticks to end of his sword, changes it to a beam cannon (the sword changes into a beam cannon(foreshadowing my upcoming fic)) and fires it repeatedly into the sky it's ash.  
Nick:...  
Later  
Fax: whispers to Kendansa look at this spell I saw shows book to ken its to banish someone to the never world  
Ken: can we use it?  
Fax: I can...lets get nick. hey nick!  
Nick: alone in a corner rocking back and forth talking to Ethan my doctor told me to do this 5 times a day at least  
Ethan: who is this so calle-stops in mid sentence... um fax is calling you.  
Nick: Really? maybe he's finally accepted me runs off  
Ethan: poor kid  
Fax: hey nick stand over there points to a big X made from white tape  
Nick: ok  
Fax: now close your eyes and ears k?  
Nick: k  
Fax: starts saying strange words pointing his hand to nick. a beam comes out of Fax's hand and hits nick, there is a huge explosion then a puff of grayish smoke surrounds everything. the smoke clears  
Ken: is it done?  
Fax: lemme see. Sitting is a hamster with his hands over his ears and his eyes closed  
Ken: he's so cute, can we keep him?  
Fax: uhhh nick??  
Ken: aww, you are Gorilas, and you shall be mine, and you shall be my Gorilas  
Gorilas: squeak?  
Fax: Bum bum bah!!!!!

The end

to be continued…

Kendansa: how exciting, how exciting, how exciting, how exciting, how exciting, how exciting, how exciting, how exciting, how exciting, how exciting, how exciting, how exciting, how exciting, how exciting, stuck in almost a never ending loop, luckily Fax comes from behind and hits her in the back of the head, she falls to the ground

Fax: I said THE END!


End file.
